


Cocky

by femboy_hatake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Clothed Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, FUCK, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Mutual Pining, PWP, Porn With Plot, Praise, Sub Oikawa Tooru, dom!reader, facesitting, good lord there is so much plot, idk what else, sub!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/femboy_hatake
Summary: You and Oikawa used to be so close, you aren’t sure what really made you hate him. Was hate even the right word? You were’t sure. All you knew was that you couldn’t expect for him to end up end up under you like this. not that you minded.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 274





	Cocky

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is so fucking horny i hate myself lmfao but i couldnt get it out of my head. not beta read we die like men here but both characters are 18. please forgive me lord.

You hated him - and it wasn’t the kind that was temporary. 

Sometimes your dislike for another person is ephemeral, as it should be. Maybe it’s person who cuts you off and cuts through traffic, or the person who makes a lot of noise on the bus in the morning even though everyone is fucking exhausted. Some people are generally inconsiderate, and the temporary spark of indiscriminate dislike for that person just belongs. It’s only normal to want to fight somebody who was being selfish, or rude, or disrespectful. Whatever word you wanted to use, and whatever type of person they may be outside of that - for those short few moments, they just manage to get on your last nerve. You catch people on their worst days, or maybe they just suck as a person but it’s not like you ever needed to know. They were story, or a memory of a bad day and nothing more. 

There were other types of negative feelings in that same realm but those kinds are much worse, because that type of anger festers. It chews at your insides everytime you come across that person again. The type of anger that makes your stomach ache or makes your skin hot and prickly. That type of anger is long-term, it builds over time as the issue between you and the other person just continues to worsen. Sometimes, and in your case - you have no fucking clue how it really started. It’s not always clear when the feelings began to fester, simmering in the base of your stomach and erupting through your chest to spit your disgust at him when he came by. It felt like it was destiny to feel this way for him, it really did. You don’t know how to word it well. because it was really as simple as you fucking hated him. You had a festering, long term feeling of anger towards him and it’s been there for so many years you don’t know what your life was really like without it. 

Oikawa Tooru was a volleyball star, and a well-liked player. He was popular in both his circles and other peoples, and the public opinion of him was that he was well-received but god, you really absolutely couldn’t stand him. 

You don’t actually know where it started, but you’ve known him since you were kids. You were neighbors, and you’ve always been in his circles. It was pleasant then, though, you just had different interests. He cared about volleyball, and you were always planning to study your passion and go to college. When you were little. you’d play games together and end up at eachothers house. Your mom was busy sometimes, and his mom was too so you two ended up around each other a lot. You didn’t hate him them - why would you? You argued about stuff, but you saw eachother so constantly those arguments would fizzle out quicker than they’d happen. How could you be mad at him when you were probably gonna watch cartoons with him in like an hours? 

You were both good kids, and though you had personal troubles like he did - his presence as your neighbor was constant. You didn’t really mind him, you had a crush on him really when you were both little kids, he taught you how to ride a bike and climb trees. You taught him how to make eggs and toast so he wouldn’t be so hungry after practice, and how to peel oranges. When you reflect on your childhood with him, none of the memories are bad. A lot of them hold a lot of meaning for you - he used to be reliable. He was still a shithead, still petty and passive-aggressive but not bad. He charmed your mom for years to help get you out of trouble, and you repaid the favor for him by doing his homework so he could go to practice. You were friends, good friends. Maybe more than that but you were just kids then. 

It’s hard to place it, for that very reason. How you two stopped talking, how you still avoid each other though you take the same way home, how your moms still talk but you haven spoken to him properly since you were in middle school. You don’t quite remember why things ended up how they are now, because it wasn’t like this is what you’d ever imagine for your friendship. You thought you’d always be cool with him at least, even if you stopped talking but something changed and you don’t really understand it fully. 

You know it was the first year of middle school. Middle school was rough for everyone, your body started to fill out and hormonal acne started beating your ass. You started worrying more about how you looked, which looking back was fucking dumb but you were barely 13 and you didn’t know anything about anything. You just knew how you were feeling - lost, and confused and gross even though you were perfectly normal. It wasn’t easy, but it’s how things were. 

You were just going through normal middle schooler shit, like lacking empathy and being weirdly edgy. You had regular hardships like friends who made you feel bad about yourself, your first relationship, your first time being around people who do drugs. It was difficult to get through, but as soon as your first year of highschool hit you started working on yourself. You learned to manage your pain and grew as a person. It matured you a lot more than you really wanted, but that was okay. You had your own back, at the end of it.

Now you’re in the end of your 3rd year in highschool. You looked back a lot - a lot of thinking to how your experiences shape you as a person. You knew you still had a lot of room to grow, but you wanted to give yourself some credit for how things have changed. 

He was a big part of that too, somewhere along the way you had figured that out and it’s been on your mind since. You didn’t want to hate him how you did, you wanted to find it in yourself to forgive him fully. The hate you had for him was born from the love that you used to be there instead. But, not once has he ever shown you any changes. He stuck to a persona and never changed it - but why would he? It gave him what he wanted, recognition and attention. He doesn’t mean to chase it like he does, you’re not even sure if he knew that’s what he was doing but you knew better. 

You remember him in middle school. His kind-hearted nature was slowly disappearing, being easily replaced with something that reflected hollowness. You wouldn’t notice unless you really knew him, maybe how you knew him. He was good-looking in middle school too, popular with everyone but he wasn’t him. He was a lot meaner, his abilities to charm people was stained by heartbroken female classmates, and male classmates who had a grudge against him because of something petty he did. You wonder what made him like that - his empty expression as he said something hurtful, and the wolf-pack surrounded him in agreement. He wasn’t confrontational, and he wasn’t a bully either. He just acted like he was better than everyone around him. He used it to his advantage.

You disagreed with him, openly. You didn’t like when people were relentless like he was being. Everyone has a story, a struggle that you don’t know anything about so you should strive to be understanding. You knew him, and recognized that this was his way of dealing with his feelings but it was wrong. It was wrong, so you stood up for it everytime. No matter what he might say to you or how brutal he sounds. He didn’t phase you - not him as a person anyways. Even though you fought with him randomly, at some point conversations outside of that weren’t worth it. Your urge to maintain any semblance of a friendship had disappeared and by middle school graduation you just didn’t talk. It was still fine, really it was. You went an entire summer not talking to him, and it was weird but you got used to it fast. 

High School was different. You were different, and in your own right you were becoming pretty and likable. You had close friends from middle school, and you had support all around you. You still saw Oikawa sometimes, and when he saw you he either made a vulgar/mean comment or ignored you like you weren’t a person. You think that’s the part that made you feel the way you do now, because he would go out his way to upset you and you didn’t understand why. You tried too - you wanted to know why he felt it was appropriate to make comments about you. He nitpicked you randomly for that whole year, and you were stuck trying to cope with it that whole time. It took you all of your second year to get over that underlying unease, to truly feel unphased by his comments. Once you did, that anger just sat in you. It’s not like you wanted an answer, it wasn’t like it would make his actions warranted - it didn’t matter either way. So you stuck to hating him, and when he would make comments around you - you wouldn’t even flinch because he didn’t deserve your acknowledgement. You used to adore him but you hated the person he became. Maybe that’s changed but you doubted it. 

For now, there was still several months till the end of your 3rd year and you were stuck having to see the stupid bastard in the hallways. 

______

Despite your problems with Oikawa, you were close with Iwazumi. He was always really nice to you and though you think at first it was his way of trying to repay for his friends' cruelties, you both were recently close. 

“Iwaizumi, your jackets still at my house right now by the way. I washed it for you but I forgot to bring it, my bad,” Oikawa glasses you down but you can’t find yourself caring. Iwazumi let you borrow his jacket so you could get him since he had practice. It was storming when you had to leave. You both knew he was just being a good friend, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a small crush on the boy.

“Isn’t it a little loose to be flirting with my friend when I’m right here?,” Oikawa says with a disapproving tone. You roll your eyes but before you can say anything Iwazumi places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Relax, man,” Iwazumi gives him the warning which you find yourself appreciating. He was really kind to you, so you find it hard not to have a small soft spot for him. You give him a smile, and he just shakes his head as if telling you not to worry about it. Oikawa scoffs but walks away - you see a girl come up to him as they immediately chat. You roll your eyes instinctively and you hear Iwazumi laugh above you. 

“Sorry, he’s such a jackass sometimes. He’s not always like that,” he says solemnly. You look at him pointedly as he chuckles again. 

“He really isn’t. He’s relaxed a lot since middle school, and made amends too,”

“Oh, so he’s just like that to me?,” you ask sarcastically. He looks at you thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, “ Iwazumi hesitates. You look at him confused but he just shakes his head again, even thought it was clear he had something more to say. You hear the class bell, and Iwazumi gives you a small wave of goodbye. You wonder what he wanted to say, but you didn’t think it was important. You sigh and go to focus up at the board again. 

____

The end of the day comes quick, which you find yourself being grateful for. You didn’t have work today, so you were on your way home with little in mind other than finishing your homework and watching TV. It wasn’t really a long day - you just didn’t have much you really wanted to do or anyone you really wanted to be around. 

Your walk home is peaceful. You see Oikawa drift past you and look at him briefly. It was like this everyday so the silence wasn’t so weird. He had the courtesy of at least trying to get home before you, but it didn’t matter, you just keep your peace until you end up in front of your door. 

You can hear your mom in the kitchen when you walk in, taking your shoes off and putting them up before putting on some slippers and walking into the kitchen. 

“Oh, Y/N.” your mom says softly. You look in the kitchen for something to eat as your mom looks at you. You find a juicebox before closing the fridge door and looking into the pantry for some chips. 

“Hey, ma,” your drawl shows when you relax your voice. Your mom looks nervously at you as you stand up. 

“Y/N, Tooru and his mom are gonna be over for dinner tonight,” your mom spits out quickly. Your taken aback by her words before taking a couple of seconds to process. You groans, shutting your eyes in exasperation on the notion of being so close to him. Your mom looks so distressed by your reaction, you feel bad so you just shake your head. 

“It’s okay, ma. I can go out to eat with someone or something,” you say quietly. Your mom shakes her head and you give her a look of confusion. 

“His mom requested that you were there, she wants us all to eat together like when you guys were kids,” your mom says awkwardly. You pinch the bridge of your nose. 

“Does he know?,” you ask. Your mom nods again, Oikawa's mom loved you so you understand that he probably just wanted to see you again. You tried to talk to her on the rare occasions he wasn’t home. You figure your mom probably missed having Oikawa around too and you couldn’t fault her for that. She basically raised you both equally. You just sigh but nod - you’d do anything for your mom even if that meant being around that asshole.

“It’s alright ma. I'll go take a shower after I finish my homework,” you say softly. She beams at you, eyes full of love and you just give her a chuckle. Anything for your mama. 

___

You brush your hair down and style it as you look at yourself in the mirror. You’re listening to music and singing to it softly, just trying to relax yourself before going down stairs. You really didn’t wanna have this dinner, like at all.. You had to admit that you missed his mom though, she was one of the other female figures in your life who always gave you advice and supported you. You told her about your very first boyfriend, and she gave you advice about your first time. She was your cool aunt that gave you your first drink and listened to your problems. 

You don’t know how a woman as lovely as her ended up with a son like that, but you know it wasn’t her parenting. You try not to think about it too much, as you finish getting dressed up. You pull your socks up to your thighs, and pat your skirt down. You had a little necklace your mom gave you that you fastened around your neck. You didn’t care to look that nice, but the necklace just made sense. You told yourself you looked fine as you made your way down the stairs. 

You see Oikawa and give him a polite smile. You wouldn’t know how fast it made his heart beat, but that was for later. He gives you one in return, as the both of you do this mostly for your parents. No one's dad was in attendance, as planned. Another thing you didn’t need to know, not yet anyways. 

His mom stands up with more excitement that she can contain. She comes up to you giving a tight hug. You give her one back, she smells like you remember. She still uses that perfume she bougt in the 90’s that they don’t make anymore, but it was familiar. Her presence is more than welcome, as she pulls away and looks you up and down. 

“Y/N!! Oh my god. look at you - you’re all grown up. So filled out and womanly,” she gives a small quirk of her eyebrows and you can’t help but smile

“You don’t look a day over 21,” you respond back. She lets out a howl of a laugh at your response before going to sit back down. She sits across your mom and you sit across Oikawa. You hated him, obviously but you decided to play nice since this was supposed to be a pleasant evening. 

“Nice to see you,” you mumble out. He gives you a hollow smile and you can't help but want to punch him in his teeth when he does, which is only worsened by the comment that leaves his mouth. 

“I know we wear uniforms but would it kill you to dress up for school sometime?,” he asks with that annoyingly sweet voice that you absolutely can’t stand. You chew the inside of your lip as you try your best not to curse him out. You take a deep breath, both of your moms watching in silence - not wanting to interfere so early on. 

“Would it kill you to be less of a jackass, Oikawa?,” you ask. He’s about to reply before his mom looks at you and cuts him off. You can see him seethe as he holds his tongue. 

“So. How's your 3rd year been Y/N? Studying hard for your entrance exams?,” his mom asks. You give her a strained smile, but respond as the conversations begin to flow loosely. The tension is still obvious, but after that neither of you try to upset each other on purpose. 

__

Dinner goes along for a while, a quiet and average conversation where you and Oikawa manage to avoid talking to each other completely. It was all going good for the most part, and just about when things were coming to an end - you hear your moms phone ring interrupting dinner completely. You give her a look of concern as she looks distressed over the phone, the conversation paused until she finished. 

“I have to go into work, there was an emergency at the office but I need a ride,” she says quietly. Your mom normally takes the train to work, or a cab if she can help it. Oikawa's mom stands up too,

“I can drop you off,” she offers. You watch Oilkawa stand but his mom sits him down once more. You look at them both suspiciously as they put their shoes on, rushing to the door. 

“No need to cut dinner short, is there? We’ll be back soon, you two behave! Bye both of you!,” your mom says rushed. You and Oikawa look at each other in disbelief, it almost feels like this was planned but it wasn’t confirmed. You hear the car pull out of the driveway as you look at Oikawa who just shrugs. 

“I’m going home, don't worry -,” he pauses as he pats down his pockets, unable to find his keys. You give him a look of concern as he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dinner was over and now the two of you were just here, still needing to clean up but together. 

“She has the keys,” he announces dreadfully. You just rolled your eyes. 

“Come help me clean up,” you say quietly. He’s about to make some comment but you’re walking away before he really can, following you into the kitchen as you clear food off of plates and put them in the sink. You roll up your sleeves as he pulls up next to you. You find a dish towel hanging off the handle of the oven and hand it to him but you don’t speak a word to him as you start washing the dishes. You were definitely set up. 

“Didn’t take you for such a housewife type,” Oikawa says, about half-way through clearly trying to irritate you. 

“It’s called being a decent daughter,” you say sarcastically. OIkawa whistles at you and you were so close to kicking the shit out of him.

“Feisty too, huh? I’d be careful if I were you, Iwazumi likes the soft type,” he says, this time with a clear sneer in his voice. You can’t hold back at this point. 

“God, you’re such a fucking jackass,” you say with finality. Oikawa is just giving you a shit-eating grin. You didn’t need an assault charge for your colleges to see, but you turned the water off and put the dishes down before you broke one. 

“Does it get you off? Or is it just not clear to that I can’t fucking stand you anymore?.” your anger is pouring out before you can find it in yourself to get rid of it. Oikawas angry now, but before he can open his mouth to say anything, you keep going. You were so tired of this - not even of him but just the constant nature of it. You just wanted it to be done, actually fucking over. You wanted to get over him. 

“You’ve been such an asshole to me since middle school, and each and every time you were being one - I stood up to you. I didn’t think you were capable of being like that so for years I left it alone. I thought you’d figure it out on your own, after all that fighting,” you say turning to him, eyes burning. His expressions softened as you turned to him, getting close. 

“I thought you’d figure out that you were being an asshole. But you never did, not once.Growing up was hard enough, but fighting with you over nothing didn’t make it easier” you feel hot tears spill from your eyes, and you hated it. You were frustrated, but not sad. You refused to be sad over him. 

“I say I hate you, but that’s not true. There was a version of you that I fucking cared about. who taught me to ride my bike, and played pretend with me. I fucking hate who you are right now, and I probably will until you grow up and stop being such a dick. But I can’t force that so for now - I just want to be left the fuck alone, so why? Why can’t you do that for me that you didn’t hate? The version of us when we were kids?,” you’re so fucking angry. You hated the person in front of you, but not the person you used to know so well. You loved him, that person that you knew. You wished he was still there.

“I can’t leave you alone because I’ve been in love with you for 11 yeas,” his voice shakes when he speaks, but he’s not crying. You look up at him immediately, startled. Did you hear him right? What the fuck? 

“What?,” your voice barely scrapes the surface, and you see small tears pool in the corners of his eyes. You look at him, trying to find something - any semblance of sarcasm but there's none for you. Instead, he looks at you softly with a gentle expression. You haven’t seen that face since you were little, and you feel your heart pound in your chest. 

“I didn’t understand it, for so many years,” you can hear the pain in his voice, and your whole body is weak. He sits on the counter and looks down at the floor. The lights outside are dark. 

“But, in middle school - I used to see how all the boys looked at you, and it always made me so mad. If I knew what I knew now, I would’ve told you straight away how much I liked you,” he says, voice quiet “I wasn’t confident enough to be brave for you,” he lets out a dry laugh. 

“I couldn’t work up the nerve, but more than anything I wanted to be acknowledged by you. For you to notice me, and choose me instead of everyone else. I wanted you to see me the way I saw you,” he confessed to you. You can barely believe your ears. 

“I thought you’d like me more, if I was popular and well-liked. That you’d acknowledge me more, and when you didn’t I’d take my anger out. I was overcompensating, “ he says softly. You feel frozen in place. 

“Except you didn’t, because you’re you. You saw through me each and every time. I told myself, over and over that it was your loss. I had all these girls who wanted me because of volleyball - but truth be told the longest relationship I ever had was 3 months because I always compared them to you,” he says honestly. He leans his head back onto your cabinet and you look at him under the lights. 

“But, more than anything I needed you to look at me, acknowledge me, recognize me. I still do, so when I say stupid shit to you - it’s because I want you to see me. I need you to see me, because you’re still the only thing that makes me feel real,” he admits to you quietly. Your stomach fills with butterflies at the confession. It didn’t feel real.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you cared and I’m sorry that I hurt you. I know you like Iwazumi, and to be honest he likes you too. I asked him to leave it alone, because he knows how I feel about you. But you deserve to be happy, with someone who's really kind. I’m really genuinely sorry for the trouble I've caused you. You deserve more,” he finished.

You feel so conflicted. He’s so stupid and stubborn, but it’s hard to tell yourself that as he looks at you like this. He looks like how he did when you were kids, like when he messed something up and said sorry. You didn’t hate him as a person, but you hated who he was then. Could you forgive? Could you learn to love him again, despite all of it? You had a hundred questions, but none of them could be answered right away so you just looked at him. 

“I never hated you, for real. I couldn’t,” you say softly. He looks at you hopefully. Your heart is so full, you can barely keep it together. 

“I don’t hate you right now, either,” you say quietly. He’s stunning, unfortunately. It was undeniable even when you were mad at him. Right now is different- he’s pretty and vulnerable and you wanted him. 

“You chose a really terrible time to confess sins were 3rd years, you know,” you say quietly, moving to stand between his legs. Your lips are so pink, light and soft and pretty. Oikawa can’t stop staring as his breath catches in his throat. 

“I wanna try to make it work. But you have to promise you’re gonna stop being such an asshole. Hajime told me you made amends with people from middle school and stuff, and if that’s true it shouldn’t be hard to stop being mean to me, right?,” you explain. It’s all so confusing, but you can’t deny yourself of the way your whole body heats up for him. He’s so pretty - it almost looks like you could break him and you almost want too. His eyes are so full of shock like a puppy begging for attention. 

“You’re pretty,” you mumble to him. He can’t help but find it in him to blush, because you called him pretty of all things. It made heat rush into his gut to see you look at him - acknowledge him so closely. 

“Y/N,” his voice comes out as a whine, but it’s unintentional. A small smile graces your expression, as you place a hand on the side of his face. You were so close. 

“Kiss me, please,” you’ve never heard such desperation in his voice - the drawl in it making you fuzzy. You do as he asks, getting on your tiptoes and pressing your lips to his with grace. It’s a slow kinda kiss, Oikawa's lips are smooth. Yours are soft but sticky from lipgloss. He doesn’t mind. He feels your hands at his waist and he doesn’t know why he blushes so much. He pulls away after. 

“Hm?,” you ask. You can feel his tensity, his sarcastic nature coming back quick. You didn’t mind it so much this time 

“If we keep going I won’t be able to hold back, Y/N-Chan,” he says, voice cocky. You’re not embarrassed, or flustered. 

“You think you’d be able to handle me,” your voice is tinged with challenge. You wanted to explain to him that you weren’t like the other people he’s been with, but you refrain. You’re sure he’ll notice soon enough. 

“Oh? You want this then?,” he asks softly. You change your expression for him, chewing your lip slightly and looking at him gently. Your expression is so soft, and gentle - he smirks brightly. He was so egotistical, it was a little embarrassing. You wanna roll your eyes, but he holds your waist and kisses you rough. Well, he tries too. As soon as he eases up, you take control. He makes a startled noise as you kiss him, using your hands to hold his jaw and take his bottom lip between your teeth. His eyes shoot open at the sight of you now, the normally neutral expression you wear on your face replaced with something he hasn’t seen in a long time. 

Your eyes are glazed over as you pull back completely. You force his face up, his head lightly pushed against the cabinet as your teeth find his neck - voice next to his ear. 

“I want to do this my way, Tooru,” your words make him feel tipsy. “But I’d have to give you a safeword, and make sure you wanted it for real,” you say, dragging your teeth down his neck making his skin burn. He can feel a hand on your thigh - fuck, when did you learn to do this? Oikawa can barely speak - he has done this before with girlfriends who wanted to spice things up and switch roles but this was different. You were different - the grip you had on him let him know you could hurt him and to be honest, he really wanted you too. He didn’t want to fold this fast but the ache between his legs was making it hard. 

“Wh-when did you learn this, Y/N-Chan,” he says, forcing a smile. You smile in his neck, lowering the volume of your voice. 

“I’ve always liked ruining pretty boys like you,” you softly. Fuck - he was so hard, and so terribly turned on. He hears a whimper leave his mouth, because god who even was this? Not like he minded - really the opposite of that. 

You pull back again. He looks at you, the way you place his hand on the inside of his thigh so close to giving him what he needed, he groans when you stop. He watches the way your lips move to speak, and he feels like he can’t breathe. 

“Can I ruin you, Tooru?,” you ask with the kindest voice. He wants to scream yes, but he can’t seem to find his voice. You click your tongue at him and he looks at you confused. 

“You have to tell me, Tooru. I won’t know if you don’t tell me,” you say, expression plain. He feels his heart rate speed up. You were really gonna do him at this rate. 

“I want you too,” 

You clicked your tongue again. You grip his thighs again, he can feel your nails dig into them and he groans. 

“Want me to what, baby?,” 

He sighs, chewing the inside of his lip. He looks pathetic right now he’s sure. 

“I want you to ruin me,” 

You give him a huge grin and he wants to whine to you to touch him. He doesn’t know how to yet, so he just clicks his tongue and looks at you. You don’t even flinch, you had all the time in the world. 

“Upstairs,” you say quickly. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him move so fast, not even for volleyball. 

___

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for go,” you hum to Oikawa, who's currently sat on your bed with a painful erection - sitting absolutely still because you told him to wait a second for you to lock the doors. 

“Those are your safewords. To let me know if it’s too much, or to ask if you’re okay. If you can’t remember the other two, just say Red? Can you repeat them back for me?,” your voice is so soft. You’re taking care of him sincerely right now and it makes him feel grossly soft. 

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for god,” he repeats, more obedient than you were expecting. You ease up on the persona for a few minutes, as you sit in his lap as he squirms under you. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” you say kissing him warmly. It’s different than before, it feels like you’re cradling him in your arms even though you’re just kissing. He sighs into it, wrapping his arms around you and drinking in the affection. 

“I like you,” you say softly. He wants to say something but he doesn’t know what so he just waits for you “I really like you, and I trust you. I wanna fuck your brains out, sure but - I also want to make you feel good. I trust you with this part of me, probably because we’ve known each other for so long, so before I break you I need you to know I want to build you up too,” you say earnestly. The more you looked at Oikawa, your heart beat. It feels soon, and maybe it is but you’re always one to trust your gut. 

Your gut says you never really stopped loving this boy. 

For the first time, he gives you a genuine smile. A happy smile with all of his teeth that makes you smile too. You missed that smile - the dorky one that you can see in front of you. You kiss him again, and the line between lust and love has blurred. He kisses you back with fervor. 

“I’ll ask again,” you say softly. You press your weight down on his erection, he can feel heat from between your thighs. It stains his pants as he can feel that this is getting to you too, and he groans. He wanted this more than he could explain verbally, and he decided to bite back at his commentary. 

“What do you want, baby?,” 

He feels the rock of your hips on his dick. The way you move his hands to hold your thighs, as if you want him to touch you just like you wanted him to but nothing more. Your teeth find his neck like before but this time, you were less gentle. Breaking the capillaries under his skin, like flowers blooming along the column of his throat that would find themselves down his chest and between his legs. You liked the mind games, the constant reminder of you wherever he went. He was the great king of the court, and you were the person who had him on a leash. 

Oikawa whines. He loves the way you feel, and when words escape him he doesn’t find it in himself to moan. He whines, high pitched and needy as his hips jerk and his skin heats up and he wants his clothes all the way off.

“Want you to touch me,” the words are rushed and uneasy. You were inclined to be easy on him, but you can barely contain your urge to wreck him. 

“Say please, pretty boy,” your voice is close to his ears. Oikawa's voice scrapes the surface, you feel the twitch between your legs and you giggle. He was so cute like this.

“Please, please,” he begs so fast for you. You can see how he's coming undone in front of your eyes, so pretty. It’d be rude not to give him what he asks for since he’s asking so politely right? 

“Take your shirt off and lay down for me, baby,” you say softly. You stand up and he does as you ask, throwing his shirt onto the floor as he lays down for you head on your pillow - and god your bed smells so much like you. He can see the tent in his pants but he cranes his neck to watch you. He sees you strip your underwear from between your legs, and before you can take the rest off he finds himself speaking. 

“Keep the skirt and thigh-highs, please,” he asks you. You look at him surprised, but you do as he asks, taking your top off. He stares at your figure, watching your chest drop as you unhook your bra. You’re pretty, god you were so pretty. 

“I’m gonna sit on your face, are you sure you want the skirt on?,” you ask with a look of concern. Desire creeps down his chest, going straight to his dick and lighting his skin on fire. He was burning up - the sight of you dripping and taking a seat on his tongue was running him into the wall. The idea just made him want it more, suffocating between your legs wasn’t something he was concerned over in the slightest and you want to laugh at the way his eyes widen at the idea. 

You crawl over the bed, and sit over his chest. You hold his jaw and make him look at you from this angle. You turn his head both ways, and then leave your hand at the base of his neck. 

“Such a pretty place for me to be seated on, huh?,” you say warmly. He wants to grovel, beg you to fulfill your wishes and drown him in you. 

“I’m not sure if you deserve to taste me love,” you say and he almost cries, because god he wanted it so bad. He wanted you so bad. 

“Maybe you should beg for it, yeah?,” you say warmly. He watches your hands as you get on your knees and touch yourself in front of him, showing off the arousal that pools between your legs so close to his face.

“Sit on my face, please,” 

“I know I don’t deserve it but please, fuck please - suffocate me,” his voice pours out and he watches the way your eyes roll back. You loved the sound of his voice, so pathetic and eager for you to touch him. He sounded so exasperated

He was so cute. You couldn’t tell him that you were gonna give him everything he asked for, not yet anyways but you were so ready to make him cum. You drop your hands, and readjust to be over his face. He holds his tongue out as you readjust and get comfortable. His hands make their way around your thighs as he pulls you down to lean more of your weight onto him. He was serious about the last part apparently. He craned his neck to make sure you didn’t technically die and let his tongue do the work. 

He feels you lean down and pull his pants down, unbutton the front and pull them down past his thighs, letting his erection spring free. It was standing straight up - aching for you. The tip was red, probably from being pressed up against his boxers for so long. You gather spit up and let it spill on his length and the sound he lets out is so filthy. You smile at. spitting in your hands before wrapping it around the base of his shaft. He’s throbbing, skin hot as your hand grips him tight. 

“If it’s too much, just tap my thighs okay?,” you say softly. He didn’t know what you were going to do but it didn’t matter right now because the feeling of your hands around his dick, going so painfully slow was enough. He jerks into your hands but you push his thighs down, gripping his balls a little tighter than need be. He whimpers into your clit and the feeling is too good for you to ignore. 

Your touch is careful. You read his body so easily, using your hands alone to bring him to the edge of his orgasm, saliva making the experience so vulgar. You were heady with your touches, letting his cock twitch undoing the knot in his stomach slowly time and time again before taking his orgasm from underneath him. The way he whined for you, whimpered as your clit grind against his tongue and made a mess of his chin and lips - all of it was filthy and undoubtedly too much for him but he didn’t want anything more. 

He loved chasing his orgasm from you, the way you held it over him to the point he just couldn’t reach. He got close every time, each and every time but you didn’t care. He was counting and it was 3 times you didn’t let him cum. 

You on the other hand were using his face to cum as many times as you liked. You’d cum twice in that time - the stutter of your hips above his head as your orgasm crashes into you making every nerve in your body coil with pleasure. A full body orgasm washing over you twice was enough for you at that point. You pat his hand as he lets you up, a small few strings of cum and saliva that break as you get up and readjust. He misses your weight already. 

You get up and lay over him. His hair is a fucking mess, matted to his face as you look at him adoringly. He wipes his chin and gives you a goofy and tired grin. He was so fucking pretty like this, and before he can say anything else you pick his hand up and place your lips around them carefuly. His eyes spark up with interest, the way you take him in your mouth and let your tongue longer on the pads of his fingers before pulling away. He is painfully lust driven as soon as he sees you. You give him a small smile, before wrapping your hand around his neck and kissing him. 

You can taste your cum in his mouth, your tongue sliding between his lips. The kiss was sloppy, but neither of you minded. 

“You did so good for me baby, so pretty all fucked out,” your praises make his heart fall to his stomach. He needed you so bad. 

“Y/N, please make me cum - please ruin me,” he pleads with you. You give him a smile, as your hand reaches between the two of you and wraps around his length. 

“Do you want me to return the favor?,” you ask, ready to have him finish. He shakes his head and you give him a look of surprise; he looks at you sheepishly. 

“Want you fuck me,” he says quietly, and you nod. 

“Condom?,” 

“Wallet,” he says softly. You roll your eyes at him, and he just sorta shrugs at you. You take his wallet from his pants and look inside, only to be immediately softened by a picture of the two of you from when you were kids. The picture is old, and tattered and you nearly cry but you decide now's not the time as you pull the condom out from his wallet before placing it on his dresser. 

You rip the plastic and unroll in on his length. 

“Sit up for me, babyboy,” you demand. He nods, sitting up with his back turned to the wall as he looks at his dick laid against your clit and he could cry. He was so close and you were really going to fuck him, and god he wanted this so fucking badly. He watches you lift your hips up before seeing you line him up with your entrance. 

You’re warm, and wet and grip Oikawa so well. He watches as he sinks into you, the way you fill up for him so easily. Your hand finds his throat, as you press down on his windpipe gently. He has a request for you, before you start moving so he holds your wrist so you look up at him. 

“Can you degrade me?,” he asks quietly. He already knew he liked that, but if you were going to fuck him he might as well live out all of his dreams right now and right infront of you. You give him a cat-like grin, your voice gets close to his ears as you lean your weight and start grinding your hips before lifting them up. You slam them down again, and keep with that pace as you start talking to him. You wanted him to see white when he came for you. 

“Isn’t it a little loose to ask me to degrade you, baby?,” you say, and the groan that comes out of his mouth is fucking music to your ears. 

“You’re such a slut Tooru, “ you hum softly. He loves the sound of your voice when you call him that, because god did he love being that for you.

“All those girls in school think you’re this tough volleyball playing hotshot, don't they,” you slam down on his hips and hold yourself there as you speak. 

“How’d you think they’d react if they saw you like this? A fucked out, pretty little mess so eager to let me use you? You’re so easy, Tooru - you’re letting me take the breath out of your lungs because you like the way my voice sounds when I degrade you right? You’re so filthy,” your voice is ice but god did he love the sound of it. He wasn’t sober, he was barely there at all as you continued to fuck him - his orgasm crashing into him at full speed. 

“How does it feel knowing I can ruin you like this? The schools pretty setter a fucking wreck, just for me. I’m so lucky, huh?,” you say sarcastically. 

“Please can I cum, please, please, please,” the words forced out him as you continued to ride him relentlessly. You tighten your hands for the last time and make sure he can hear you properly

“Cum for me, Tooru . Show me how good you can take me,” you say with finality. 

OIkawa's orgasm hits him full force, as his hips shoot up to cum in you, buried in your heart completely. You watch him as your hand drops and he catches his breath, hiding his face in your neck and saying the words “thank you,” like a prayer. You pet his hair as he rides his orgasm inside of you. 

“Fucking hell,” he speaks to you out of breath as his eyes are hazy. His expression is covered in adoration, looking at you like you were god in the flesh and blood. You let him pull out, as you lean into him and kiss him extremely tenderly. 

“You’re such a good boy, baby. You did so good, you’re so cute, oh my god,” you immediately rushed to gushing because he needed to know how good he was and how proud you were of him. He gives you a proud smile, as you run your fingers through his hair and press small kisses all over his face. He giggles very sincerely, for you and you can’t help the way but feel love pour into your heart

“Y/N,” he mumbles your name into the nape of your neck and you place more kisses on the side of his head. He wraps his arms around you, holding you close to him as you two hug naked for a little while. 

“Hm?,”

“I like you so fucking much,” he says a little dazed. A soft laugh spills from your lips as you nod. 

“Mhm, me too,” you say honestly. 

“You really did such a good job for me, Tooru,” you say reassuringly. He gives you a goofy grin. 

“Of course,” he says like it was obvious. He’s too cute for you to roll your eyes at so you just sigh. You just hold him close to you for a minute, playing with his hair for a while and places kisses into his shoulders. 

“We gotta do aftercare stuff, but I don’t think our Moms are coming back any time soon, so- ,” you say earnestly. You hear him snick as he holds you. 

“We definitely got set up,” he says snickering. You just nod your head in agreement. 

“Yes we did, now come shower with me. I’ll wash your hair and we can talk some more, hows that sound?,” you ask warmly. He nods softly. 

“Sounds good,” 

You smile. What a good boy, indeed. Your good boy, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated. love u all. it is 3:41am and I am so tired.


End file.
